


Show Me Everything

by Syrenus



Category: Rising - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenus/pseuds/Syrenus
Summary: So a buddy of mine wrote this book called "Rising" (it's an urban-fantasy story with queer witches, you should read it) and I really loved the couple featured in it. So I decided to write some fluff smut about Xavier kind of reclaiming his sexuality. First of a couple of planned chapters. Unbeta'd so if you spot a couple of grammar oops, my bad.
Relationships: Xavier/Adam





	Show Me Everything

Xavier took a deep breath and tried to shake off the torrent of feelings weighing him down. It was just sex. He knew Adam wanted him. Their stolen moments alone were enough to verify that. Initially, Adam didn’t even want to fool around. Everything they did had to be initiated by Xavier, which he appreciated. This was the first time he did anything willingly and he had no idea where to start. Which is why it came as an absolute shock when he told Adam he wanted to go all the way. And Adam, bless him, gave every opportunity to back out. But no, Xavier had to be all gun-ho. And now there he was, wearing black underwear and shaking in his boots.  
He got up from his bed to shake some of the tension from his body when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. If he was being honest with himself, he looked good. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he went to his best friend for underwear advice, but the end result was surprising. Basic. Black, and tight enough to make his legs and ass look amazing. Has he always had an ass like that? He turned around and saw this bulge looked fairly impressive too. Is this what Adam saw? Maybe the evening’s festivities wouldn’t be so bad…  
A knock on his door shattered that pipe dream so quickly that it actually impressed Xavier. He opened the door to see Adam greeting him with a smile. He looked down and saw that the only thing Adam was wearing was a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants that were just sheer enough to see the outline of Adam’s dick. All brain function ceased as it seemed all the blood in Xavier’s body raced to his genitals. The underwear had been tight to begin with but now it was almost unbearable. Adam walked in the room, looking at Xavier’s third leg salute with an appreciative smile. The door had barely closed when Xavier felt a hand slowly tracing his length.  
“You look amazing, babe.”  
Xavier wanted to respond. To tell his boyfriend that he was the sexiest person he had ever laid eyes on, but all fell short before the sensation of the hand that was slowly jerking him off through his underwear. The most he could manage was a strained, “you too”. He wanted to slap himself. He was supposed to be confident, a little aggressive even but there he was, standing in the middle of his room frozen in place because of what should have been a simple tease. But it wasn’t simple. It was gentle, caring, and all for him. He let out a small gasp when Adam slipped his hand into his underwear. Now there was skin contact and it sent waves of pleasure up his spine. His knees wouldn’t last much longer, and neither would he if this kept up.  
Funneling what strength he had, he pushed Adam back and onto the bed. This was both a good and horrendous idea. On the one hand, Adam looked fucking delicious. His long blonde hair formed a sort of halo around that gorgeous face, which was giving him the most lascivious smile he’d seen. Looking down he could see Adam playing with one his nipples as other hand was slowly teasing his pants down. A fucking feast for the eyes. On the other hand, why the fuck is he so hot and what the hell was Xavier supposed to do now?! Adam must have seen his inner turmoil because he let a small chuckle.  
“Take my pants off, babe. I shaved for you and I wanna see if you like it.”  
Xavier severely doubted he was capable of disliking anything about this situation at this point but did as he was told. He didn’t think it was possible for his dick to get harder but there it was. The moment the pants had been taken off; Adam spread his legs to show off his pink hole. Xavier wondered if it was possible to suffer a stroke from over arousal.  
“You can touch me, you know?” Adam said.  
That seemed to kick-start Xavier’s brain and he leaned over Adam’s penis. Blowjobs were easy and something of a specialty. It’s how he got food most days, so he perfected his techniques quickly. Though Adam was far bigger than anything he was used to. It didn’t matter, he’d just have to work up to it. Without preamble, Xavier swallowed half of Adam’s dick causing the man to buck up into his mouth with a gasp. Xavier had to fight back a smile as he got to work. Adam had no idea what he was in for from the sound of his moans getting louder. Xavier bobbed his head, employed his tongue and hand, and when he was relaxed enough, deep throated. Step by step, over and over again. It had always worked. Until Adam told him to stop. Xavier lifted his head to see  
Adam looking at him with almost a sad expression.  
“What’s wrong? Is it not good?” Xavier hoped that squeak of horror in his voice was just in his imagination.  
“It’s not that. It’s just…robotic. Like you’re on autopilot. I don’t want you to do this if you’re not into it.”  
The pain in Xavier’s heart was excruciating. He hadn’t even thought about what this was would feel like to someone who actually cared about him. He stammered to find something to say but before anything coherent could come out of his mouth, Adam had gotten up and kissed him.  
“Shh. No apologies. How about I show you? Would that be okay?”  
Xavier nodded and let himself be pushed onto his back. He went to remove his underwear, but Adam softly moved his hand.  
“Keep them on. They look so good on you.”  
Xavier was going to say something sarcastic to deflect the compliment but all that came out of his mouth was a moan. The tongue that worked itself across his length could only be classified as wicked. The warm breath coupled with the exploring hands all over his torso made his entire body shiver. Adam continued to tease his dick through the thin layer of fabric, and it was driving Xavier crazy. After a sharp pinch of his nipple, Xavier tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. He gripped the sheet and swallowed. He reminded himself he wasn’t begging. He wasn’t at anyone’s mercy. He had control and Adam wasn’t trying to hurt him.  
“Babe?” he said, quietly.  
Adam looked up, tongue still doing its work.  
“This is great and all, but I want to feel that pretty mouth.” Before he could stop himself, he added, “Please?”  
Adam smiled before tugging on the top of the offending article of clothing and licking the head of Xavier’s dick. This was how he was going to die; Xavier was sure of it. He was going to have a heart attack from a simple blowjob. Not the worst way to go though it might scar Adam. As Adam slowly pushed his mouth down Xavier’s length, a thought struck him. It wasn’t a simple blowjob. It was the first time someone had blown him. It was the first time anyone had done anything for him. Now it was the first time that someone was deep throating him. He let out the type of moan that simultaneously caused a swell of pride and shame. In his opinion he sounded like he was on a cheap porno, but he gladly let out a second one when he felt the back of Adam’s throat again. No wonder this was liked so much when he did it. It felt amazing and he wanted Adam to know that it felt amazing.  
After his eyes returned from the back of his skull, he looked down at the angel swallowing his dick like it was best thing in the world. Adam stared directly back into his eyes as he worked. Those endless blue oceans contained so much affection for him that Xavier couldn’t help but stroke Adam’s cheek. Adam let his dick slip out his mouth so he could nuzzle Xavier’s hand which he thought was just the cutest thing.  
“You get it now?” Adam asked, still nuzzling.  
“Mhm.”  
“Good. Remember that when it’s your turn. You gotta make sure your partner knows you’re having a good time.”  
“Well then come here and I’ll show you.”  
A wicked smile crept its way across Adam’s face.  
“Or…”  
“Or?”  
“You could fuck my mouth.”  
Xavier never even considered he could be on the giving end of that and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested.  
“You sure?” he asked. He was excited but he wanted to be sure Adam really wanted this.  
Adam answered by slipping the head of Xavier’s dick back into his mouth. Xavier required no further convincing and began to slowly thrust into the warm mouth on his dick. Adam hummed in contentment which spurred Xavier to thrust a little faster. In response, Adam started to play with himself while giving Xavier a look that dared him to go faster. Xavier felt the familiar rush of competitiveness that came when Adam challenged him. It was usually reserved for video games but fuck it, Xavier was flexible. He knew Adam was doing it on purpose but that still didn’t stop him from grabbing the back of the blonde’s head and shoving his dick down his throat. Adam let out a groan of approval and began to pump his own cock in earnest.  
Adam’s mouth felt ethereal and all Xavier wanted to was drive his dick as deep as it would go. A few thrusts had caused Adam to choke, which only turned him on more.  
“You like that dick, babe?” Xavier didn’t know what caused him to try dirty talk, but it was too late to take it back and he didn’t care that much.  
“Mhmmm.” Adam moaned, looking up with half-lidded eyes.  
“You want more?”  
Adam’s answer was to take Xavier’s hand and it put it in his hair. Xavier grabbed a small fist full and looked at Adam from approval. Adam lazily nodded and opened his mouth wider. Xavier didn’t know what came over him, but he shoved his cock in far it would go. Adam choked initially but accepted it. After that, Xavier began to brutally fuck Adam’s mouth. The sounds of Adam’s moans mixing with the occasional gagging noises were intoxicating. He hadn’t even noticed that he had grabbed Adam’s head with both hands.  
The seconds blended into blissful minutes as Xavier reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend’s throat. Every time he’d look down to check on Adam, the look of sheer ecstasy he’d receive back would spur a renewed wave of thrusting. Unfortunately, he started to feel his orgasm build. He wanted more, so much more.  
“Fuck…” he whispered, “I’m close.”  
Adam immediately pulled his head up, robbing Xavier’s poor dick of the warm embrace it was enjoying. Xavier was not proud of the whine that left his mouth which earned a small laugh from Adam.  
“The only place you’re gonna cum tonight, is inside me.”  
Xavier wasn’t too sure as that one sentence was nearly enough to make him cum right then and there. Adam crawled up and planted a wet, sensual kiss on Xavier’s lips which quickly evolved into a tongue wrestling match. Xavier could feel Adam’s erection pressing against his leg and an idea blossomed into his head. It would be the first time he’s ever asked for this but so long as it was Adam, he didn’t care.  
“Hey,” he whispered after breaking the kiss, “wanna fuck my mouth?”  
He swore he saw Adam’s dick twitch in response, and he slid further down the bed. Adam’s actual answer came in the form of him straddling Xavier’s chest and rubbing his dick on Xavier’s face. After a couple quick calming breaths and reminding himself that Adam would never hurt him, he slid Adam’s length into his mouth. He felt a hand cup gently grab his chin and he looked up to see Adam’s eyes full of concern.  
“Are you sure you want this?”  
If Xavier didn’t have his mouth full of penis, he’d kiss the man. Instead, he grabbed Adam’s surprisingly supple ass cheeks and pushed Adam’s dick all the way down his throat. It wasn’t even uncomfortable like it used to be. He felt full but good. Really good. Was it the way that Adam tensed and then trembled? Or was it the too cute moan Adam let out? All he knew is that his dick throbbed in gratuitous approval the moment he felt balls on his chin.  
Adam began slowly grinding his dick causing a small flare of pride to shine in Xavier. His throat felt so good that Adam couldn’t fuck it properly. He’d fix that. Still holding onto Adam’s ass, he began to push Adam into a pleasing rhythm, causing a whimper to tear itself out his lover. Once Adam started maintaining the pace by himself, Xavier let out a satisfied hum and slid his hands down. He was surprised to see his caught suddenly and let out a questioning “hm?”  
“No…” Adam whispered after thrusting a few more times. “Play with my ass.”  
Oh, this was a side of Adam that Xavier would be bringing out often. More than willing to oblige, Xavier grabbed Adam’s ass with renewed vigor. Adam moaned a quiet “yes” before thrusting even harder. Xavier knew that Adam had a nice ass and had spent many an evening fantasizing about it, but actually touching it was another matter entirely. He could feel the flexing muscles yet there was enough fat to give it a pleasing amount of jiggle. He could squeeze, pinch, and slap to satisfaction but it soon became apparent that Adam had other ideas. Every time that Xavier’s fingers came close to Adam’s entrance, Adam would pull his dick out slightly to arch his back. After a few attempts, Adam let out a desperate whine.  
“Babe?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you not want to play with my hole?”  
“Hmmm…”  
Xavier was being a shit and he knew it. But it didn’t stop him from wanting to see how far he could push this. Would Adam continue being submissive or would that competitive edge finally take over? Xavier shrugged and moved his head forward as his throat missed being full. Adam let out a distressed moan.  
“Babe!”  
“Hm-hm?”  
“Do you want to?”  
Adam was being so sweet and caring. But Xavier didn’t want that. Tonight wasn’t going to be about him alone. If Adam wanted something, he needed to ask. Xavier shrugged again and shoved Adam’s dick down his throat a few more times in rapid succession.  
“Xavier!” Adam cried, shivering again.  
He looked up and rolled his eyes before letting Adam’s dick fall out of his mouth.  
“Do you want me to play with your hole?”  
“Well… I mean… I just want to respect your boundaries and,”  
“And I love you for that. But that isn’t what I asked.”  
“But…babe I,”  
Xavier cut off whatever Adam was going to say by swallowing his dick again. This time he pulled out all the stops. Adam gasped and grabbed his head, probably because he getting close, but Xavier grabbed his ass kept him still. After a couple seconds of Adam practically screaming in ecstasy, Xavier shoved the dick back in his throat where it belonged and looked up Adam expectantly. He even put his fingers tantalizingly close Adam’s hole just to drive the point home. Adam flashed an annoyed glare down at Xavier.  
“I was trying to be considerate, you asshole.”  
“Mhm.”  
Silence crept between them as Adam looked to struggled with what to do next. Xavier had no such complications and went back to enjoying the dick in his mouth. Adam let out a sharp intake of breath before grabbing a fistful of Xavier’s hair to pull him back to the head of Adam’s dick. Now this was new. Any other time his hair was pulled, it was completely painful and caused his whole body to lock up, which was the main reason it was pulled. But this time, this time it made him moan like a slut with cock in his mouth. This, this he could get used to. Snapping out of a very submissive mindset an instant later, Xavier began sucking in earnest. Adam was fooling himself if he thought he’d gain Xavier’s submission this easily. He wanted an answer to his question, and he was going to get it. He wanted to hear Adam say it.  
“Fuck! Alright!” Adam yelled, thrusting forward, seemingly by mistake. “Play with my hole, babe! I’ve been wanting to you to touch it for fucking months!”  
Xavier couldn’t help the smug chuckle that crept out of his mouth. As he was bid, he reached over and gently began touching Adam’s poor ignored hole. He wished he had lube in arm’s reach because he really wanted to slide his fingers all the way in. As it stood, the broken moan that Adam let out the moment he touched his hole was enough to satisfy him for now. Adam resumed fucking Xavier’s mouth, bottoming out often, which caused Xavier’s eyes to roll to back of his head. He understood why Adam looked the way he did when it was his turn. The feeling of having his mouth filled, seeing how much Adam was enjoying himself, and the full knowledge that he’s the one causing this made for a heady tonic. His dick throbbed in indignation, but he didn’t touch it. He wanted to cum, but it was going to be in his glorious ass he was playing with. Speaking of…  
“Babe.” Xavier said breathlessly when he moved away from Adam’s penile assault. “I wanna eat you out.”  
“Oh my fuck, yes.” Adam replied.  
Adam moved to the side before getting on his knees and grabbing a pillow to lie on. Xavier’s cock roared to an uncomfortable level of hardness. Seeing that glorious ass on full display just for him awoke something bestial in him. He wanted to watch that ass bounce off his pelvis. He wanted to hear Adam begging for more. As he spread Adam’s cheeks wide and experienced ambrosial taste, all he wanted was to ruin Adam until he lay conquered underneath him.  
He set to work on immediately tongue fucking Adam’s hole. The intensity of it garnered a shocked gasp and bevy of moans from Adam which only spurred Xavier on. It tasted so good and it felt even better.  
“Oh fuck!” Adam moaned after Xavier shoved his tongue as deep as it could go. “You like that ass, babe?”  
Xavier could only growl an affirmative. He didn’t want to take his tongue out until he had his fill. He forbade his tongue from cramping as the seconds melted into minutes. He had never felt so in control of a situation involving sex and it pleased him immensely. Having Adam whining on the end of his tongue could only be outdone by one thing. He withdrew his tongue with an audible “pop” and stalked to his nightstand. When Adam started to move, he felt a rush annoyance and adrenaline.  
“Don’t move.” He growled.  
Adam looked at him with surprise before wide and very lascivious smile crept across his face.  
“Yes sir.”  
Sir? Xavier had never been called sir. Before he could even consider if he liked it, his dick throbbed, reminding him that only one thing mattered at that moment. He could unpack the rest during pillow talk. He grabbed the lube bottle out of his nightstand and immediately started to coat his fingers. After a few moments of savoring the feeling of warmth on his fingers and battling his anxiety to make sure he didn’t hurt Adam, he was lining himself with the man’s beautiful hole.  
“Xavier?” Adam asked, looking over his shoulder.  
“Oh! Do I need to stretch you some more?” Xavier asked, about to reach for the lube again but stopping when he saw Adam shake his head.  
“No. You did amazing. I just want to tell you something.”  
Xavier’s heart skipped a beat. Adam had been adamant that he wasn’t ready to say that he loved Xavier. It had hurt at first, but Xavier had resolved to be patient. And if he was being smart, and not horny as all hell, he would have known that Adam wasn’t about to say it now. But he still couldn’t help but hope. One day, he will.  
“What is it, babe?” Xavier replied, willing his heart to slow the fuck down.  
“You can fuck me as hard as you want but…”  
“But?”  
“Anything you do to my ass; I’m doing to yours.”  
Xavier had to stifle a laugh.  
“Assuming you can move after I’m done with you, feel free. But,” Xavier began to slide into Adam’s tight hole, earning a moan. “I doubt you’ll recover.”  
“Fuck!” Adam hissed, arching his back. “Your dick is almost as big as your ego. As soon as I make you finish, I’m going to fuck so much cum into you.”  
Xavier grabbed Adam’s hips and slowly bottomed out. He could feel Adam pushing back against him, pushing his dick as far in as possible. Adam looked over his shoulder with such a smug smile that he wanted to obliterate his ass then and there. But he chose patience and start thrusting slowly. He was going to open that hole up slowly, painfully slowly, and the moment Adam started whining, he’d destroy him. As he ground his dick with small and shallow thrusts, he noticed a particular angle elicited small yelps and gasps of pleasure. He tested the angle again and again and the results were conclusive. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hit Adam’s spot but he damn sure wasn’t going to waste that opportunity.  
Adam seemed to not take kindly to the slow pace as he bucked back, as if to tell Xavier to hurry up. Xavier held Adam’s hips and growled a “no” at him. As if on cue, Adam started whining again. When Xavier still refused, he saw Adam reach between his legs. Xavier quickly removed the offending hand with a light slap.  
“Babe!” Adam cried, wiggling in Xavier’s tight grip.  
“The only place you’re gonna cum, is inside me.” Xavier replied, reveling in the frustrated glance he received.  
“Then fuck me! You’re never gonna cum at this rate.”  
“That sounds like a you problem.”  
“Xavier…” the edge of desperation in Adam’s voice was music to his ears.  
“Yes?”  
“Fuck me.”  
“I am. The way I want to.”  
“Pfft. You’re just scared of what I’m going to do to you after.”  
Adam was playing dirty and it would’ve worked if Xavier hadn’t seen the desperate look in Adam’s eyes. This wasn’t a genuine challenge. It was a desperate jab at Xavier’s pride to get what he wanted. What he needed. Xavier would not yield to that. Not tonight, anyways.  
“If you say so. You’re tight, wet ass feels amazing like this. So…” Xavier punctuated his sentence by speeding up his grinding by just a bit. Enough to give Adam hope before he resumed his former pace. Adam’s cry of anguish was delicious.  
“Xavier…” Adam replied quietly.  
“You know what you have to do, don’t you?”  
Adam’s response to a small “fuck you” which caused Xavier to let out a bark of laughter.  
“Okay. Be like that. I’ll cum eventually because your ass is great. But you may not enjoy it too much.”  
Adam flashed him a marvelous glare full of defiance and desperation. It told Xavier that karma would be swift when it was his turn. He didn’t care. He smiled and thrust against Adam’s prostate again. He’d willingly pay the price to see Adam crumble and break. He knew Adam wanted to give in to him too. They were both just too stubborn.  
“Please.” Adam mumbled.  
“What?” Xavier asked, slamming into Adam twice.  
“Fuck!” Adam yelped and trembled before looking back at Xavier. “Please babe. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to wreck me. How much I’ve wanted to fuck you. Don’t make me wait any longer. I want your dick. I want your cum. Just…please.”  
Well fuck. Adam played an ace and Xavier couldn’t refuse it. He looked so sweet and vulnerable. There was no stopping now. Xavier started pounding Adam with everything he had. Adam’s moans turned into screams which ricocheted off the walls. Xavier had never felt pleasure like this before. Adam’s hole enveloped in such wet tightness that all other thoughts in his mind were erased. All that mattered was the hole he was fucking, and the man attached to it. When he angled to hit the prostate again, Adam’s screams elevated in pitch and intensity. Fuck it, Xavier thought. If this was the fate that awaited him, he went to it willingly. He unleashed a cavalcade of thrusts at that sweet spot.  
“Fuck me! Fuck me! God, your dick!” Adam babbled.  
“What about it?”  
“It feels so fucking good.”  
Now Xavier understood why they always put that cheesy line in porn. He’d be lying if he said the ego stroke didn’t feel amazing. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure crashing through his body. This is what it felt to have sex with someone you cared for and who cared for you. Every other sentence out Adam’s mouth was an affirmation of how good Xavier felt. How good Xavier was. It was too much.  
The orgasm that had been clawing its way out of him was finally here and it tore itself through him with wild abandon. Xavier screamed Adam’s name as he buried himself deep inside his lover’s hole. He was cumming so hard that his entire body was shaking. Shot after shot poured out of him in such an explosion of bliss and relief that tears started to fall. He held on to Adam’s hips for support as semen and tears continued to leave his body. This was the most intense thing he had ever felt in his life and it threatened to overwhelm him.  
“Babe?” Adam’s voice was like a bell that led Xavier back to reality.  
“I’m okay.” He sniffed, wiping the tears away. “That was just…really intense.”  
Adam moved forward and Xavier’s dick slipped out, still leaking cum. The loss of Adam’s warmth elicited a small whine but the hug he got made up for it. Adam held him so tightly that Xavier just melted. He hugged Adam back and nuzzled his face into Adam’s neck. Adam may not be comfortable saying that he loved Xavier, but he had one hell of a way of showing it.


End file.
